marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Morbius Vol 1
| years published = 1992-1995 | total issues = 32 | featured characters = Michael Morbius | creators = }} Morbius, the Living Vampire, or simply just Morbius, was an ongoing comic book series published under Marvel's "Midnight Sons" imprint from September, 1992 to April, 1995. It was one of four new titles that, along with Ghost Rider, made up the quintessential horror comics of the early to mid 1990s. The series featured Michael Morbius, a "living vampire" who has been a thorn in the side of Spider-Man ever since his first appearance in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #101. Now Morbius finds himself a member of the mysterious Mystic Nine - key people who play a pivotal role in the ongoing struggle against the Mother of Demons known as Lilith. Morbius' stories crossed over into such titles as Ghost Rider & Blaze: Spirits of Vengeance, Nightstalkers, Darkhold: Pages from the book of Sins and Ghost Rider, Volume 3. Select issues from the series were also part of three Midnight Sons crossover events: "Rise of the Midnight Sons", "Midnight Massacre" and "Siege of Darkness". Len Kaminski was the series writer on issues #1-8. Gregory Wright wrote issues #9-23, which included the "Dance of the Hunter" story-arc. Picking up where Wright left off, Lisa Trusiani began writing the title with issue #25 and continued until the end of the series with issue #32. Craig Gilmore was the artist on issues #25-30. Ron Wagner was the artist on the first fourteen issues of Morbius, the Living Vampire. He also provided cover art for eleven of those fourteen. Issues Link individual issues as they become available. Notes & Trivia * With the exception of ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 3, all of the "Midnight Sons" titles were extremely short-lived, but Morbius lasted longer than most, totalling 32 issues. * The first issue of the series was shipped polybagged and included a "Rise of the Midnight Sons" mini-poster. Each mini-poster represented 1/6th of a larger puzzle that formed a composite illustration when combined with the mini-posters included in the other "Rise of the Midnight Sons" crossover issues. * Morbius, the Living Vampire #12, which was the fourth chapter of the "Midnight Massacre" story-arc had a solid black cover. This theme was used on the covers to all of the "Midnight Massacre" crossover titles. * Morbius, the Living Vampire #16, which was the fourth chapter of the "Siege of Darkness" story-arc had a black cover with greyscale illustrative highlights. This theme was used on the covers to all of the initial installments of the "Siege of Darkness" crossover titles. The second installments in each series boasted a blood stain dripping down across the title logo. In Morbius, the Living Vampire, this was showcased on the cover to issue #17. See also External Links * Morbius, the Living Vampire at MDP * Morbius, the Living Vampire at Comics.org * Morbius, the Living Vampire at Comic Vine * Morbius, the Living Vampire at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category: Category:1992 comic series premieres Category:1995 comic series cancellations